Finally Free
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Juunanagou (Android 17) POV. Imagine how Juunanagou must have felt when he killed Gero...he was finally free.


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...it's on all my other works, must I really say it again? Fine. Dragonball Z is not mine. ARE YOU HAPPY?!  
  
A/N: Juu-kuns POV when he destroys Gero's controller, and then kills Gero. Exactly how did he feel when he was rid of Gero forever? This is my take on it. And yes, for one reason or another I rated it PG-13. ~Yami  
  
---  
  
I can hear the door opening. But wait, I'm supposed to be dormant, I couldn't be hearing anything, unless...  
  
My eyes open, allowing me to see another android. The android that now possesses my creator's brain. As my mind slowly unclouds, I remember who he is. What he has done. My eyes narrow momentarily, and he doesn't notice. Probably a good thing.  
  
Then my eyes move to the controller in his hand. Upon seeing it, I remember the last time that damned thing was out. The cause of my inactivity. I could have been out having fun, playing my little games. But no, he deactivated me. As I recall what happened, my anger grows.  
  
I step into the open, and watch as my sister does the same. Her reaction to seeing the controller is much the same as mine was. My attention is called back to my creator as he speaks.  
  
"You will go and destroy them," he says, motioning to the door. Outside, voices can be heard. I can feel rage growing; I am sick and tired of him commanding us to do whatever he wants. The fact that he is our creator isn't good enough, he wants to be our master.  
  
The mere thought almost drives me over the edge. No one is going to be my master; damn him for even thinking that he can. I am in control of myself, and I will not have anyone else control me. An idea of rebellion builds in my mind. I take a moment to glance over to my twin, and she realizes my intention.  
  
The android in front of us is becoming angry that we did not follow his orders. He holds the controller up, telling us that he is the one in control. He threatens to deactivate us, knowing that it is what we don't want; it is the one thing that we fear.  
  
I just can't take it anymore. Hell, not that I was ever very fond of his control over us. I have put up with being his slave for a long time now. This is the end for you, old man.  
  
With a swift kick, I knock the controller out of his hand. It clatters to the ground, and I motion to my sister. She steps on it, and the crush of metal is heard. Grinning, I turn back to my creator.   
  
The look on his face is one that I will never forget. His eyes are wide with disbelief, and his expression is one of true fear. His eyes land on me, and are filled with anger. But it doesn't matter anymore, there is nothing that he can do.  
  
Gero created me as the strongest fighter on earth, and I wonder if he wishes he hadn't. Because now, he can do nothing to stop me. The only thing that had ever kept me from killing him before is the fact that he could deactivate us with the push of a button. Something that he threatened to do and had done many times over. Well, not anymore.  
  
He growls, and starts to speak. "You dare to disobey me?" he roars. But I just smirk. I know that he can do nothing. It is finally time to end his control over us.  
  
I fly toward him, my intent simple: to kill him. I've waited so long, and now my time has come. His head is disconnected from his body as my leg makes impact with his neck. It lands on the ground, and he looks up at me.  
  
"You will stop this now," he says, even though his fear is evident. I walk over to where the severed head lies, and take a moment to memorize the look on his face. He knows what is going to happen, that I plan to kill him.  
  
A sickening crunch is heard as my foot smashes through the metal and the cells of his brain. And at long last, I can finally say that I am free, that no one is in control of me. I smile as I see the lifeless head, a mess of fluids and cells and metal.  
  
You will never control me again, old man.  
  
---  
So, how was that? I really can believe that Juu-kun would feel that way, after all the time that Gero was in control...anyway, R & R! And like I said in Taste of Fear, I haven't seen the Android saga in a long time, so don't get too mad if it's a little off! ~Yami 


End file.
